


Blinded By The Light

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, F/F, Humor, Lena Loves Messing With Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Alex thought she couldn't be surprised by anything Kara asks her anymore. Boy was she wrong. Why? Because Lena wants to have a Threesome! With Kara and Alex!





	Blinded By The Light

“You want what?!” Alex yelped.  
Kara frowned. “I know it's a little strange, but Lena really wants it.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Let me get this straight, Lena Luthor, your girlfriend, wants a threesome with me and you?” 

“Yes.” Kara nodded.

Alex groaned. “My life is so messed up.”   
Kara grinned. “Alex, it's not that weird. Look, it's a threesome. You, me, and Lena. She just wants to make you happy and not just me.” 

Alex sighed. “Kara, think about how weird this is. You're my sister.”   
“I am your adoptive alien sister from another planet who will grow in power to the point where I can move planets around like marbles.” Kara grinned.

“Okay, fair enough point. It's just weird.” Alex groaned.

“Look, I get you might be hesitant, but you know, Clark, Lois, and Lucy had a threesome.” Kara spoke.

Alex blinked. “Wow. Okay. Didn't expect that, and now I'm worried James never learned that.” 

“I don't know if James and Clark ever talked about it. Look, they didn't get weird after that!” Kara grinned.

“I'm pretty sure that might have been the cause of Lois and Lucy's estranged relationship.” Alex groaned.

“Look, I'll tell her you don't want to do it.” Kara frowned.  
“Honestly, Kara, the idea isn't that bad. Sure, what the hell. I'm not putting my tongue in any weird places though.” Alex grinned.

Kara rolled her eyes. “No one tosses my salad besides Lena.”   
“KARA!” Alex yelped. “I did not need to know that! Also, how the hell do you know that phrase?!” 

Kara chuckled. “She said that's how you'd react.” 

Alex frowned. “You got me there. I just didn't expect you to say that.”   
“Yes, I got you good, so, are you good with what Lena asked?” Kara asked.

“Yeah. Sure.” Alex chuckled.

&^&

“Lena! You are messed up.” Alex groaned as she walked into the main office at L-Corp. Lena grinned. “Kara told you what I wanted, huh?” Lena asked.

“If you wanted to eat me...I mean, I wouldn't have complained.” Alex smirked.

“Haha. Nothing wrong with a little bit of fun now and then.” Lena grinned.  
“Yeah. I mean, you just love to mess with me, I know that much.” Alex groaned.

“I can't help it. You are so fun to mess with. Besides, variety is the spice of life and all that.” Lena grinned.

“I just don't want to see any weird locations of tongues or fists.” Alex groaned.  
“Besides that one time you walked in on that one thing I was doing to Kara.” Lena grinned.

Alex groaned. “Please stop messing with me because I shouted what I did.”

Lena smirked. “I'm sorry, Alex, we're going to tease you about that for a long time.” 

Alex nodded. “Okay, This is my life now.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me Lena wouldn't want to mess with Alex a bit like this.  
> Alex isn't going to back down though.


End file.
